


Think Of Me

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全员性转</p>
<p>歌剧魅影AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of Me

全员性转

歌剧魅影AU

本来想写个逗逼的小段子 写着写着就脱轨了

 

人物对照

 

Steve rogers-Stephanie Rogers

Bucky Barns-Winter/Jan

Tony Stark-Tiffany Stark

Howard Stark-Hilda Stark

Red skull-Madam Red（红夫人）

Sarah Rogers-Samuel Rogers

Sharon Carter-Shawn Carter

Dr. Zola-Zoe

 

 

Stephanie是一个芭蕾小妹。

但她不是普通的芭蕾小妹，她是最优秀的。

全莫斯科最优秀的芭蕾小妹都在漫威歌剧院了。

Stephanie的梦想也和普通的芭蕾小妹不一样，她不想嫁给来看戏的军官，也不想给歌剧院老板当情妇，她想成为一名女高音歌唱家。

她的好朋友Tiffany朝思慕想的事就是嫁给军官，不是随便哪个军官，而是经常来看她跳舞的Potts中士。

话说Stephanie经常在脑海里听到一个声音，那个声音教她唱歌，她觉得自己是被选中的孩子，暗暗地在心中称那个声音为音乐天使。

俗话说的好，一颗红心，两手准备。Stephanie一边勤奋地跟着天使练习唱歌，一边做好一个芭蕾小妹。

 

为了迎接新老板的视察，这天，所有的芭蕾小妹全被叫上了舞台。

老板就是不同，Stephanie敬佩地想，果然每一个细节都不放过。

“暴发户的品味，就知道对着年轻的女孩子流口水，不懂得欣赏真实的艺术。”剧院的首席女高音红夫人不屑地说。

“先生们，让我来给你们展示一下今天晚上将要表演的咏叹调吧。”红夫人用眼神示意乐队指挥。

还没等指挥把手抬起来，一坨幕布带着横梁突然从天而降，把红夫人结结实实地压在了下面。在一边看戏的龙套演员七手八脚地把红夫人扶了起来。

“非常抱歉，但这种意外偶尔也会发生。”剧院老板安慰道。

“这就是你们对待大明星的态度？” 惊魂甫定的女高音怒吼道，“不不不，我不会在这里接受你们的侮辱，我走了，祝你们晚上的演出好运。”

两位老板急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，红夫人的位置并没有候补演员。

“Stephanie Rogers可以唱。”女主管Hilda Stark说道。

幸福来得太突然，Stephanie有点不知所措。

不过幸亏多年以来每一天勤勤恳恳地练习，Stephanie的首演获得了空前成功。

演出结束后，Stephanie坐在化妆室里，不敢相信好运竟然降临在了她头上。

另外一边，还有一个同样坐不住的人，Shawn Carter男爵，剧院的新资助人。他认出了舞台上那个光彩夺目的人竟然是他的青梅竹马Stephanie。

在Stephanie的父亲还没有去世前，两家曾是好友。Samuel Rogers生前是个小提琴家，而当他生病离世后，Stephanie被送到了不那么欢迎她的亲戚家，后来流离辗转，来到了歌剧院。

Shawn Carter回忆着两个人小时候的美好时光，兴冲冲地往休息室跑。

 

花开两朵，各表一枝。这边Stephanie还在沉浸于自己的喜悦中，脑海中的那个声音轻轻地叫她的名字：“Stephanie，看镜子里。”

她疑惑的转过头，镜中自己的倒影竟与另外一个身影重合，那个身影逐渐靠近，变得清晰起来。那是一个棕色头发的高大女人，浓密的卷发披散在肩上，她的额头饱满而光洁，瞳孔在幽暗的灯光下呈现出一种迷人的黛绿。

“音乐天使。”Stephanie喃喃地说。

“和我来。”

她的双腿像被人施了魔咒一般不由自主地动了起来，她甚至不知道自己是怎么穿过镜子的。镜子背后是一条狭长的走廊，两面的墙壁上挂满了白色的蜡烛，将走廊照得昏黄。

Stephanie想抓住点什么来确定这一切不是梦境，她向伸出手，碰到了柔软的布料。Stephanie这才注意到那人的身体被厚厚的斗篷包裹着。

穿过了走廊，是一段旋转向下的楼梯，音乐天使牵起了她的手，Stephanie并不在意台阶会将她带到哪里，她只想跟着这个人。

一匹马出现在楼梯的尽头，那个人温柔地将她抱上马背，Stephanie感觉到放在她腰上的两只手的力度完全不同，即使隔着手套，也能感觉到右手温暖而柔软，左手如钢铁般冰冷坚硬。

马带着她们两个走过了一段石板路，一条水路就出现在了眼前，一只小船在这里等着他们。

Stephanie坐在小船上，她的天使在船尾撑着浆，船头的灯火忽明忽暗，映得两边墙上的壁雕格外狰狞。

船头转了个弯，一扇铁门徐徐拉开，Stephanie才发现这地下世界别有洞天。

这是个像洞穴一样的地方，凹凸不平的墙壁上都挂着帷幔，有些裸露着的岩石，水光映在上面，一片旖旎，数不清的蜡烛照得这里如同白昼，空气中飘散着若有似无的香气。

Stephanie被牵着手上了岸，远处的墙边上立着几个画架，上面有几幅未完成的作品。往前走几步，桌子上是一个微缩的剧院模型，站在台上唱歌的那个人偶有着她的脸庞。

正当Stephanie的思绪百转千回的时候，潺潺的钢琴声飘散开来，撞击到石壁上，跳出几缕回音。

她坐了下来，背对着钢琴，紧紧靠着正在弹琴的那个人，轻轻的把头放在她的肩膀上。音符从指尖不断地流淌，Stephanie沉醉在这梦境里。

对于一首名为爱之梦的钢琴曲来说，Stephanie觉得它的旋律过于哀伤了。爱情不应该是甜蜜而轻盈的吗？为什么她听到的却是心痛的感觉。

不知道是她想得太大声了，还是把问题说了出来。Stephanie迷迷糊糊地听到那个人说“这才是爱情本来的样子啊，我的女孩儿。”

再次睁开眼睛的时候，Stephanie发现自己被一片柔软的天鹅绒包围。她撑起身子，望向四周，和昨天晚上梦里的场景一模一样。她还在梦中吗？不，这不是梦，梦中的人不会对他开口说话。

“睡得好吗？”

“唔。”

那人没有回答，于是她急急忙忙地解释。

“不好意思，我昨天不知道怎么就睡着了。”

“来，我把你送回去，他们找你找得要疯掉了。”

“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

“Winter。”

“我还会再见到你吗？”

“我会再去找你的。”

 

“Stephanie！”Tiffany发出了一声足以掀翻屋顶的尖叫，“你去哪了？所有人都在找你。”

Stephanie搜索着语言，她不确定该不该把Winter的事情告诉别人，也不想把自己的小秘密和大家分享，话说回来，她对那个神秘的女人了解的少之又少。

“Tiffany，你去和服装师说一下，女主唱的服装要改小两个尺寸。”Hilda Stark借口支走了Tiffany。

“Stark夫人…”Stephanie迫不及待地想倾诉昨晚的经历，Stark夫人对于她来说就像亲生母亲一样。

女主管伸出一只手表示制止，“不用向我解释，Jan的事情我都了解。”

Jan？那是Winter的名字吗？为什么Stark夫人会认识她？Stephanie此时的疑问更多了，她渴望一个答案。

“Stark夫人，可以和我谈谈吗？”

“她没有跟你讲，是不是？”Hilda叹了一口气，“今天晚上的演出结束之后来找我，另外，她叫我告诉你，今晚公爵夫人的角色由你来唱。”

突如其来的新信息让Stephanie应接不暇，像身处在高空，难以呼吸。然而她马上就有了更实际的问题需要面对。

“你消失去哪啦？”

“我们的大明星!”

剧院老板Ben和Jerry一听到Tiffany要求服装师改戏服就知道是Stephanie回来了，他们赶忙来查看，希望新的这颗摇钱树比红夫人好伺候一些。

“今天晚上的演出没有问题吧。”

“我们的新资助人Carter男爵一直说要见你，他还怪我们两个把你藏起来了。”

两位老板你一言我一语，完全没有注意到Stephanie神情恍惚。

Carter男爵？这个名字听起来好熟悉。还没等Stephanie从记忆中找出对应这个名字的面孔，那人就站到了她面前。

“Stephanie！真的是你！”

“Shawn！怎么会是你？”童年的好友突然出现，这是这混乱的一天中发生的最让Stephanie高兴的事。

“我现在是这家剧院的资助人，没想到在这里遇到你。这些年你过得怎么样？昨天晚上你到底去哪了？”

“我有点累，就先去休息了。” Stephanie支支吾吾地回答。

“可他们说…”

“Cater男爵，抱歉打断您，Rogers小姐现在需要去准备晚上的演出了。”Stark夫人帮Stephanie解了围。

“好吧，今天晚上的演出结束后我回去后台找你。”

 

晚上的演出又是空前的成功。

“Stephanie！你这么着急是要去哪？”演出结束后，正要去找Stark夫人的Stephanie被在休息室外面等候的Carter男爵逮了个正着。

“我有点事想去找女总管问一下。”

“我刚刚看到Stark夫人去两位老板的办公室了，估计她一时半会脱不开身，不然我陪你等会吧。我也有很多问题想问你，这些年你过得怎么样？剧院的人对你好不好？”

“挺好的，离开姑妈家之后我就在这里找了份工作，一开始只是打打杂，后来他们教我跳舞，Stark夫人对待我就像亲生女儿一样。”

“你的歌唱技巧是和谁学的呢？真的非常的棒！”

“不是什么名师…就是…”Stephanie不知道该怎么回答这个问题，甚至连她自己都不知道答案。

“我知道了，是W吗？”

W？是Winter吗？为什么这里的每个人都好像认识她？

“你认识她吗？” Stephanie小心翼翼地问。

“算不上认识，我也只是听说。我刚刚接手这家剧院的时候，曾经翻看过它的账目。里面除了付给演员和佣人的工资以外，还有一项特别的薪水支付给一个叫W的人。我去问前任老板，他说这个W是个特别的员工，没有人见过W的容貌，也没有人和W交谈过，所有的交流沟通都是通过信件。但是这个人经常会给剧院写一些剧本，反响也都不错。他还叫我以后也别忘了付薪水给W。没想到W竟然是个女人，还是你的老师。所以她是个什么样的人？”

“她很有才华…”其他的呢？Stephanie也不知道了。

“Stephanie，原来你还在这里啊，我妈妈叫你过去找她。”Tiffany的声音适时地在门口响起，打破了尴尬，将Stephanie解救出来。

“你去忙吧，改天再来找你聊天。”Carter男爵也体贴地放走了她。

“你们认识吗？”等到Shawn离开后，Tiffany好奇地问。

“小的时候我们两家是朋友。快走吧，不要让Stark夫人等了。”

“你今天晚上唱得可真好，刚才我还看到了红夫人的女仆Zoe在外面鬼鬼祟祟的偷听。”

“她来做什么？”

“谁知道呢，估计是想看你出丑吧，哈，他们的如意算盘可是落空了。”

“快走吧，不要让Stark夫人等太久了。”

Hilda Stark的心里也是百感交集，自从Stephanie问了她有关Winter的事情以后，她一直不知道要如何回答。她一直保守着Jan的秘密，而那个带来改变的人终于出现了。

说起来，她和Jan的相遇完全是一个巧合。那年Hilda还是剧院里一个毫不起眼的舞蹈演员，被父母送到这里，希望她能为家里带来一份收入。她喜欢这份工作，但是不那么喜欢其他叽叽喳喳的女孩子们。又一天的排练结束后，Hilda偷偷溜出剧院的后门，怀里夹着一本书。如果让同屋的女孩儿看到了，一定又会毫不掩饰地翻一个白眼，假正经，她们在背后这么叫她。于是她总是一个人借着后巷的灯光读书，带着两块甜点。这是她愧疚的小秘密，舞蹈演员们对自己的身材非常在意，她们的老师也教导他们多喝一口水都是罪过。推开门，Hilda在她平常坐的那盏灯下发现了另一个人。那人看上去像是饿了很久，Hilda把自己的点心给了她，又回去倒了杯水。从简单的交谈中，她了解到了Jan凄苦的身世。

Jan出生的时候她的母亲因为难产而亡，并且生出的婴儿缺少一只左臂。她才一来到世上便被视为不详的象征，被家人丢到了福利院。从那时开始，Jan的生活就像是一个老掉牙的悲惨故事。直到她忍无可忍奋起反抗，Jan从地狱中逃了出来，而自由的代价是她失手杀了一个人。年轻的Hilda同情她的遭遇并且帮助她藏匿起来，Jan这一躲就是二十年，她住在歌剧院的地下，却并未被生活所击倒。Jan有着极高的音乐天赋，她有时会创作一些歌曲，有时是对剧院经营的建议，由Hilda传递出去，久而久之，她成为了歌剧院传说中神秘的幽灵。

女管事沉浸在回忆中，却没有发现Stephanie的眼中已经溢满了泪水。

 

Stephanie感觉胸口痛得好像有千斤巨石压在上面，Jan的故事让她感到愤怒，不平和难过，她现在只想见到她。

她回到休息室，那面镜子看起来就和其他任何一面镜子般普通。如果不是亲身经历，没人能够猜到这背后的玄机。Stephanie想不出来打开机关的办法，入口应该不会只有一条，她仔细回忆着剧院的结构，似乎还有一条通向地下的路。她立刻行动起来，恨不得多长出一双翅膀飞到Jan的身边。

找到了，和她预料的一样，路的尽头通向水下。Stephanie毫不犹豫地一头扎入水中，然而没游出多远就被一扇铁栏杆挡住了去路。她用尽全身的力气试图撼动这扇铁窗，却纹丝不动。她徒劳地喊着Jan的名字，除了几团气泡，没发出一点声音。Stephanie不懈地尝试，直到用尽了身上最后一丝力气。

她感觉自己在下沉，水中的世界寂静无声。

下沉，不断地下沉，啊，终于碰到了底。

她还没来得及思考这个地面为什么是软绵绵的就被一股力量带着上升。

“你为什么这么不听话。”

太好了。找到你了。

那个人的身体带着一丝凉意，她躺在这个清凉的怀抱里不一会儿就睡了过去。

再次恢复意识的时候，身边坐着的是Stark夫人。

她看着挣扎着起来的Stephanie，只说了一句“她在屋顶。”

“Winter…”Stephanie在屋顶找到了那个熟悉的背影。

“你怎么穿这么少就跑了出来。”Jan不由分说的把她拉到了斗篷下。

“别再留我一个人。” Stephanie的声音闷闷地传了出来。

“放心，我一直在你的身边。”

两个人就这么面对面的拥抱着，没有人说话。言语难以描绘的感情通过肌肤的接触传达给对方。

过了不知道多长时间，Jan感觉胸前的衣服有阵阵凉意，她连忙松开了Stephanie。

“怎么了，我的女孩？”

Stephanie别过头去，试图掩藏自己的眼泪。然而肩膀上那双手坚定地固定住她，不让她有一丝逃跑的可能。Stephanie低着头，感觉到对方的气息渐渐的靠近，她下意识仰起脸庞，一个温柔的吻落在她的脸颊上，顺着泪痕向上爬，最终找到了眼角。那个人笑了，可能是因为Stephanie不由自主屏住的呼吸，或许是因为她瞪大的双眼，Jan向后撤去，却卒不及防地被Stephanie扯住了衣服的一角。

两个人的呼吸都停滞了一秒，心脏跳动的声音在这寂静的夜空格外清晰。

她向她靠去，距离越来越近，Stephanie感觉到对方的呼吸喷洒在她的脸上。她紧张地吞了一口唾液，惹来对面的一声偷笑。Stephanie气恼地把自己送了过去，消灭了最后的一点距离。

原来两片嘴唇相贴的感觉那么好，和那个人冰冷的气息不一样，她的嘴唇温热而柔软。

Stephanie好奇嘴唇的味道尝起来会是什么样的，于是她微微张开牙齿，才刚刚伸出了一点点舌头就被对方捉住了。她一下子全身都僵硬了，指尖紧紧抓着斗篷的边缘。Jan吸吮着她的嘴唇和舌尖，用舌头轻触着Stephanie的牙齿和上颚。

“呼吸，Stephanie。”

她忘记了如何呼吸，脑海中纷乱喧嚣又一片空白，她什么都想不起来了。

Jan的牙齿最后在Stephanie的下唇留恋的轻咬了一下便放开了她。

“你要把自己憋死吗？”她想退开看看那总是闪烁的倔强光芒的双眸现在又是怎样一番美景，不料Stephanie扑了上来，紧紧地环住她的腰，把头靠在她的肩上。

“怎么，害羞了？”

“嗯…”打定主意藏在别人怀里不抬头的那个人发出了蚊蝇细小的声音。

“接吻的时候不要憋住呼吸，”Jan安抚地轻拍着她的背，“我们再来练习一遍好不好，嗯？”

第二次的时候Stephanie没有忘记她的呼吸，只是被Jan灵活的舌头纠缠得软了四肢。不得不丢脸地被抱了回去。

她看着Jan把被角掖好，伸手留住了她，“不要走。”

“我不会离开你的。”

“我可以叫你Jan吗？”

“当然了，我的甜心。”

 

随着Stephanie的事业蒸蒸日上，她的爱情也一日比起一日甜蜜。

除了一如既往地指导她练习唱歌以外，Jan对她不再躲藏，时时刻刻地陪伴在她身边。只可惜为了隐藏Jan的身份，Stephanie无法与人分享她的幸福。

有时候她会觉得很遗憾，不能与心爱的人挽着手走在阳光下，有的时候仅仅看着对方的睡颜就觉得心满意足。

转眼间迎来了新年，漫威剧院每年的元旦前夕都会举办传统的冬季假面舞会。以往Stephanie都会一个人躲在屋顶，而今年她头一次对舞会充满了期待，她有想要邀请的舞伴。

而对于从前的Jan来说，舞会又是一个暗中观察人们的场合，当人带着面具时，陌生人走到身边都不会在意。但Stephanie的心思她都了解，两人终于有机会牵手站在灯光下了。

才入冬的时候，Stephanie就开始准备舞会的面具和服装了，她要装扮成美丽的公主，而Jan是邻国迷人的王子。

“带上面具，世界就会寻你不到。”Jan喃喃地重复着歌词。

“我总会找到你的。”

“你今天真美，Stephanie。”

“你也是，我的王子。”

Stephanie的纯白的纱裙摇曳坠地，低开的一字领口镶嵌着一排白花。Jan穿着一整套的火红的骑士装，领口和袖边绣满了金丝。

没有人注意到她们两个，每个人都躲藏在面具后面，穿着或奇异或华丽，人群变成了最好的隐藏。Stephanie和Jan在金色的大厅里畅快地旋转舞蹈，仿佛世界上只剩下她们二人。

“亲爱的，你累不累？”

“我可以跳一整天。”

“走吧，我们去露台上，要开始新年倒数了。”

夜风有点凉，Jan脱下外套披在了Stephanie身上。

“谢谢。”

“不用对我说谢谢，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，Jan。”

“用爱来形容我的感受过于苍白，你是发生在我身上的最美好的事。你是我的归宿，我的终点，那个可以称之为家的地方。你是我唯一愿意分享未来的人，你让我觉得自己活着。从见到你的第一眼我就为你着迷，我会爱你一直到时间的尽头。我爱你。”Jan后退了一步，单膝跪了下去，“Stephanie Rogers，请给我这个荣幸，让我的余生与你共同度过。”

“当然！”她已经不知道如何开口了。只是呆呆地看着Jan将戒指穿过了她的手指。

三，二，一…

“新年快乐，Stephanie。”

“新年快乐，Jan。”

新年的第一秒，两个人深情地吻在了一起，作为背景的夜空里绽开了一朵朵绚丽的烟花。

 

晨雾尚未散去，Stephanie悄悄溜出房间，避开了男仆和女佣，坐上了等在楼下的马车。

马车寂静地驶向墓园，今天是她父亲的忌日。

擦过脸颊的风有些凉，她裹紧了身上的毯子。

驾车的那个人微微转过头，用余光确认了她的安全。那是Jan，不久前与她秘密缔结了婚约。为了掩人耳目，Stephanie把戒指串成项链挂在了脖子上。

墓园里到处都覆盖着积雪，光秃秃的枝头看上去要被压断了。

Stephanie抚去父亲墓碑上的雪，将手中的鲜花摆在碑前。

“父亲在病重的时候对我说，他到达天堂后，会派一位天使来守护我。”

“我会一直陪在你身边的。”

“你比天使还要好。”

“为了你，亲爱的。”

两个人静静地依偎了一会，直到Jan发觉怀里传来浅浅的抽泣。

“怎么哭了，我的女孩？”

“这不公平，你这么好，却要一直躲躲藏藏。”

“上天给了我不公正的命运，却又将你送到我身边，我已经很感恩了。”

“我们逃走吧，离开这里，去哪里都好。去一个没有人认识我们的地方，就我们两个。我们可以去北欧，去挪威，去冰岛，怎么样？”

“我愿意陪你去世界上的任何地方，但我不希望你为了我抛下现在的一切，你还有朋友和事业，你应该好好享受这一切。”

“不仅是为了你，是为了我们。”

“Stephanie，如果有一天你厌倦了这样的生活，我会很乐意陪你离开。但在这之前，不要冲动，好吗？”

“我猜你是对的。”

“乖。”

她们一直在墓园到了华灯初上才返回剧院，这一天像是偷来的时间，而真实即将降临。

越是临近剧院，越发现许多人惊慌地向着反方向逃跑，空气中弥漫的焦糊味道渐渐浓了起来。Jan加快了速度，在还有两条街远的地方就能看到剧院上方滚滚的浓烟，火焰已经冲破了屋顶。

Jan将马车停在了后巷，“你在这里等着，里面的人可能需要帮助。”

“不，我要和你一起进去。”

Stephanie紧紧抓着Jan 的手臂，脸上带着不容商榷的表情。Jan看着自己倔强的爱人，无可奈何地妥协了。

“答应我，照顾好你自己。”

火势是从内部烧起来的，大家都在忙着灭火，或者抢救受伤的人，没人注意到刚进来的两人。Stephanie迎面撞上了一个小姑娘，仔细一看，竟然是Tiffany。

“Stephanie！原来你在这里！你受伤了吗？”

“我没事，你呢？Stark夫人怎么样？”

“我妈妈和我都很好。”

“发生了什么？”

“他们抓到了红夫人的女仆Zoe放火，当时大家都在舞台上彩排，火势起来后才发现的。”

“有人受伤了吗？”

Stephanie的话音未落，远处就传来一片剧烈的震动，紧接着人们的尖叫声响了起来。

“那是...舞台的方向，我妈妈还在那里…”Tiffany喃喃道。

“你带她离开这里，去安全的地方，我去找Hilda。”

“不，我不会丢下你一个人离开的。” Stephanie坚定地喊道。

“听话，我比任何人都熟悉这里，而她需要你的照顾，我一找到她妈妈就去和你们会合。”

看着已经失神的Tiffany，Stephanie不得不做出决定，“别让我等太久。”

“我保证。”说完，Jan向着舞台的方向跑去。

巨大的水晶灯倒在舞台上，几个可怜的人被压在下面，Jan找到了Hilda，她正在扶着一个腿受伤的人向外逃。看到Jan，Hilda无比的惊讶。

“你怎么在这里？”

“你还好吗？”说着，Jan架起了伤员的另一边胳膊。

“我没事，你赶快离开这里，或者藏起来，这些人是冲着你来的。”

“什么？”

“红夫人为了报复Stephanie查出了你的身份，你快带她躲起来，她在哪？”

“她现在应该和你的女儿一起在安全的地方，我送你出去，就带她离开。”

 

剧院的外面，Stephanie焦急地等待着，她的脑海中纷乱如麻，同时却又什么都无法思考。这时，红夫人的另一个手下带着被收买的警察从另外一条街上向这边冲过来，一边跑一边喊着，“就是她，Stephanie Rogers，包庇那个恐怖的杀人犯！”

他们抓到Jan了，这是掠过她脑中的第一条想法。

“抓到她就能找到那个怪物了！她把她藏起来了！”

Stephanie松了一口气，Jan不在他们手中。我要在这些人之前找到Jan，她毫不犹豫地冲进了摇摇欲坠的建筑。

Tiffany无措地看着Stephanie消失的背影，过了一会儿，Stark夫人的身影从同一个地方出现，Tiffany赶忙迎上去。

Hilda环视了一圈，没有发现Stephanie的身影，于是问道，“Stephanie不是和你在一起吗？”

“她刚刚听到警察来抓什么人，就冲了进去。”

看到有人出来的警察们上前盘查，正巧听见了这句话。

“哼，就算她能躲过我们又怎样，这栋楼马上就要塌了，她也撑不了多久，除非她想被烧死在里面。”红夫人的手下不屑的冷笑道。

仿佛为了印证这句话，一片屋顶轰隆一声砸了下去。

火势渐渐地小了下去，天空中又飘起了雪花，直到第二天天亮的时候，火差不多全都熄灭了。

Tiffany和他的母亲借住在亲戚家，她听说剧院的被大火损毁得太严重，老板们放弃了修复。

她听说除了被困在建筑里的伤者无人生还。

她听说后来警察们在地下发现了一截金属手臂，但附近并没有尸体。

再后来，过了整整一年，她想起那天正是Stephanie父亲的忌日，于是她准备代替不知所踪的朋友去祭奠她的父亲，到了墓园，她发现墓碑前摆放着一束带着露珠的鲜花。


End file.
